


Combat Zone

by alwaysyourqueen



Series: Avery's Commonwealth Adventures [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Relationship, out of one combat zone into another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait is recruited to help out the former vault dweller Avery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Zone

Rumors liked to jump around about the Combat Zone. Raider territory, lots of fighting, generally rowdy crowd. And given Avery's general issue with raiders led to her entering the Combat Zone, Deliverer in hand. The raiders got up, ignoring the fight. They knew the vault-dweller, infamous wanderer of the Commonwealth who wouldn't take no for an answer. None of them wanted to be next on her hit list.

With almost terrifying precision, each one ended up with two 10mm bullets in the brain and some with one in the eye for good measure.

Finished and satisfied, though not without wound grazes herself, Avery reloaded her gun and slowly walked through the room, looking around at the place that used to be a theater. She hadn't gone here much, but it was in her memory. Seeing it as a place for the scum of the Earth to beat one another for caps made bile rise in her throat. She approached the cage and went in the door, seeing a fiery-haired woman standing at the other end next to what could only be described as an old ghoul. He must've been old when he became irradiated because of the white hair and the body structure.

Avery removed her helmet, sticking it under her non-gun-wielding-arm, and proceeded to be chewed out by the ghoul. When he suggested that she recruit this girl - named Cait apparently - as some backup, she initially raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to say on the matter, Cait?" The redhead looked almost surprised, although the glossy look on her eyes revealed that her emotions were still being affected by the chems she'd likely shot up with moments ago.

"I wouldn't mind gettin' outta this shitehole for a little while."

"That settles it. We'll be off," the gun-toting woman said to the ghoul, body language indicating that the matter was final and there was to be no take-backsies. She put Deliverer back in its spot on her hip and started leading Cait out, confident as ever.

"Hold on. How'm I s'posed to know even where we're goin'? We've only just met and you're expectin' me to follow you off into the wasteland?" Cait had stopped herself before going out the door of the Combat Zone, seemingly reluctant to step out of what was also her comfort zone.

Avery seemed surprised. Usually people took it in stride when she invited them to travel with her, though this was obviously a very unique situation. "There's no need for you to follow me anywhere. I'd appreciate it if you joined me back to Sanctuary Hills. I think you'll like it there." Her voice was obviously a little practiced in this case, but she genuinely did try to see the good in people, even those who seemed to rebut the positivity given to them.

The fighter sighed. "Yeah yeah, alright. Sanctuary it is. You got a chem bag in that bag of tricks?" She indicated the large backpack on Avery's back, which was somehow very full but still a reasonable size.

"I don't carry those with me."

"What's the point of traveling, then?"


End file.
